Adam Face To Face
by chardoodle
Summary: Belle discovers Adam, connecting to the Beast she fell for. Smutty lemon, starting with the transformation scene from Belle's POV.


I do not own the rights to Beauty and the Beast.

Pure Lemon.

...

The Beast is in my arms. Lying on the cold stone of the castle roof. He's not even looking at me. I try to hard to smile, to pretend that everything will be fine. But that doesn't come out. Instead, tears fall, dripping from my chin.

"I love you" I whisper.

I bend down. The Beast's eyes are closed. Breath slowing. I put one hand on his chest. With the other, I brush some fur from his face, tucking a lock behind a horn. It's a strangely beautiful horn, curling out of his head. I forget about his horns most of the time.

I bend down further, listening to his breath. It's barely there. Slowing down. I kiss his cheek.

"Don't leave me." Tears falling so thickly that my vision is blurry. "I'm yours. I'll love you. I do love you. Forever."

I kiss the other cheek. There's a humming in the air. I ignore it, and press his cheek to mine. The Beast lifts up. But it's not his breath.

He's floating in the air. I still hold him, but he rises beyond my grasp. Light shoots from his fingers. From his toes. His cloak envelops him, and it hurts to stop seeing him.

If this is the last I get, I want to drink in as much of him as possible. I'm still reaching for him. I hold my breath. Colored lights float around him. What are they doing to my Beast? I'm getting dizzy, need to breathe.

Finally, the cloak unwraps, revealing –

A man. smooth skin. Blonde hair. Those blue eyes. I gasp for breath. I know those eyes. He's returned to the ground, standing a head taller than me. He's gorgeous.

The man seizes my hands, and fixes his eyes to mind.

"Belle. It's me." he says.

What's with those eyes? Hair falls into his face, and I brush the lock behind his ear. He's still familiar, despite his furlessness and the lack of horns and the human voice.

"It is you." I say.

His hands are soft, tentative. But he reaches for my waist, pulls me closer.

And he's kissing me, lips soft and warm.

My hands wander, marveling at his skin. And his biceps, he still has muscles, and animal strength, now further below the surface. His shirt isn't much more than rags. I tear a few inches more, so I can peruse his chest, heart thumping underneath my palms.

I explore around his back. I can feel the muscles flex as he lifts me up to perch me up on the balcony. I'm a little dizzy. The fall behind me would be deadly. I don't care. I trust him.

"Beast." I say.

"Call me Adam." He says.

"Adam." I say.

His lips are urgent on mine. His tongue probing. I welcome it, exploring his mouth in turn.

What a relief. I can pursue my desire for him, without worrying about his form getting in the way. I don't need a comb to explore him. Or dread a furball if I lick him. Or risk getting pierced by his fang with a kiss.

I pause, pulling back. His hands are warm around me, keeping me from falling.

I look at him again. Adjusting. Not disappointed. But this is so different from how he was before.

He looks worried.

"Am I alright?" he says.

Slowly, I kiss his forehead, one cheekbone. The other. And his lips. Tender. Trying to show the love I felt.

"You're even better," I say.

I grin. He grins back. Still a bit devilish.

He clutches me closer, and we're back at it. There's a frenetic energy, this need to prove our love to each other. Before anything else can interrupt.

He pulls off my dress, my undershirt, my corset, my underskirt, my underthings. He takes a deep breath, as he looks at all of me.

I take his hand, and place his paw between my legs. Excuse me, his hand. He strokes between my folds, to my nub. Swirls. Then back again. The sensation is vibrant that I gasp. Oh. Wow. My hips push into his touch.

If we can get this far – he's not enormous and hairy anymore. We might fit. These shots of goodness from below course through me. It's incredible, and still I want more.

Something bulges from his gigantic pants, which are barely hanging on.

"Your turn" I say.

I pull down his pants. With a movement that felt like it should have been accompanied with a "pop" sound, his erection springs out.

Straight, long, gorgeous. Gulp. Not sure we'll fit. Still, interrupt his stroking to bend and lick his shaft, from base to tip.

I look up at him. Kiss him again. I'm throbbing.

Gently, I pushed off my perch. Onto him.

There's a delicious pain. I cling to his neck. He pushes forward, pinning me to the stone balcony. It's delicious. I want all of him at once.

I attack his lips again, and he stumbles back. We fall to the ground together.

I continue rolling on top of him, arching backwards, lost in the feeling of him inside me. We do fit. The slick and friction. We work.

He growls.

"There you are" I say. I laugh. That growl I recognize. He laughs along, our skin bouncing off each other.

With another growl, he turns us so that he's on top, pounding into me.

I want all of him. Everything he had to give, I could take it.

I push up, so that I'm straddling his lap. I want as much contact with him as possible. His rhythm falters.

"Keep going" I say.

We push together, rocking on his lap. I get lost in the motion, forgetting where his skin ends and mine begins.

Our eyes lock on each other. His eyes are so damn blue. He knows me. And I know him. As a beast, as a man, no matter the form. We belong to each other.

His hand returns to my nub, while still thrusting. The pressure builds inside of me. I can't contain it. He's incredible. Another whoosh, and I fill with joy and shakes and warmth. He watches me fall apart.

And then does the same. He roars. It echoes off the stones. And still, his face looks so vulnerable.

He lays down next to me. Adam.

We wrap up in his cloak. My head on his chest. Both of us still breathing heavily.

"You're not sorry?" He says.

I kissed his lips. Leisurely this time.

"I love you even more now." I say.

Around the castle, fireworks explode. It may not be real. It may be in my head. But it feels appropriate.


End file.
